Special Project 2- The Director's Cut
by Ty2
Summary: We shouldn't have done it, but we did. Another Director's Cut. This one is slightly different from the last. Read and see.


****

Corruption

(Okay, we apologize profusely, but here it is: Special Project 2-The Director's Cut.- Ty) (We couldn't resist!- Cade) (Yep. Once we finally decided what we would call the sequel and started writing, we knew there had to be another Director's Cut.-Ty) (And it did take us forever to decide what to call it. We thought about all the movie sequels we knew of and came up with lots of ideas.-Cade) (Special Project Returns) (Special Project Reloaded) (Special Project- The Lost World) (Special Project Strikes Back) (Special Project- A New Beginning) (That kind of works. Umm...Special Project- Just Ticked Off 'Cause It's A Sequel) (Wasn't there also 'My Boyfriend Shaves With A Butter Knife' in honor of Logan?) (Followed shortly by 'My Boyfriend Grunts The Alphabet' in honor of Zack) (And 'My Boyfriend Wears Power Ranger Boxer Shorts' in honor of Krit) (Don't diss the boxers!) (Thanks God we just named it Special Project 2!) (I need a snack, you want?) (Yeah, sure.)

(Hey, the girls are gone. Let's see what they're doing now.- Krit) (Oh, God. It's another Director's Cut.- Zack) (Zack, did you read the last Director's Cut?-Krit) (Yeah.-Zack) (How can you just sit there like that? Cade wanted to follow you in the shower! They wanted to stick their hands in my pockets! Ty wanted to...-Krit) (Shut up, Krit.-Zack) (Zack, Cade totally wanted to get in your pants!-Krit) (Didn't you read ahead?-Zack) (What?-K) (She sort of did.-Z) (Woah.-K) (What's that supposed to mean?-Z) (Nothing! Um...Zack? You do know what this means, right?-K) (What?-Z) (Revenge.-K)  
Movement next to me caused me to awaken. I stifled a yawn and rolled over. Zack lay next to me, still asleep. I smiled and softly laid my head on his chest. Zack's eyes fluttered open, he smiled, and ran his fingers through my hair.  
"Morning," I said quietly. ****(Nice wake up call!-K) (Shut up.-Z)  
It had been a month since we had first met, since he saved me. We had left Seattle, left Ty, Krit, Syl, and Max. We had headed out on Zack's motorcycle not exactly sure where we were headed. We ended up in Denver, Colorado.  
"What time is it?" Zack asked groggily.  
"I don't know," I replied, "Why?"  
"Because." he countered  
"Just because?" I asked.

Zack nodded.  
"That's a really stupid reason...because." I joked.  
"Stupid?" Zack questioned in his full-fledged military voice.

Oh, no. Now I had done it.

"Stupid I'll show you stupid." he continued.  
Zack attacked in the most deadly way I know... tickling! **(Never pictured you as the tickling type.-K) (I'm warning you, Krit. Shut up.-Z) **I laughed so hard I almost cried. I ended up kicking the sheets off the bed.  
"Ah! No, stop!" I laughed.  
We were cut off by the ringing of Zack's phone. ****(Hey, what was with the girls and that thing about your shoe ringing?-K) (No idea.-Z) (Your shoe doesn't ring, does it?-K) (*gives Krit a look that says he can't believe how stupid Krit is* What do you think?-Z)  
"You're lucky." he warned, "Um, where is the phone?"  
I crawled over him to pick the phone off the ground. It lay next to a pair of Zack's jeans. I then promptly sat on Zack's stomach and hit the "talk" button.  
"Hello?"" I said into the phone.

Zack squirmed under me, trying to free himself. For that I raised myself up a little bit, and came down hard on his abdominal region. Zack let out a grunt as the air removed itself from his body.  
"Hello?" came the voice on the other end of the line. "Zack is that you?"  
The voice was familiar even over the static.  
"Krit?" I replied, "It's Cade. Can you hear me? Are you there?"  
"Cade. (static) Yeah, I can hear you. Where is Zack?" he asked.

Krit sounded weird, not as energetic as usual.  
"Hold on." I passed the phone down to Zack who was looking up at me smiling.  
"Hello?" he said into the phone.  
I tuned my hearing to the phone.  
"Zack, it's Krit. There's a problem."  
"Stay where you are. I'll be there soon."  
"Um...that's another problem. We are not exactly where we are supposed to be..."  
"We? What do you mean we? Who's with you?"  
"Syl." **(Of course.-K)**  
"I should have known."  
"And..."  
"What 'and'? There should be no 'and', Krit." ****(There still should be no 'and', Krit.-Z) (Little late for that.-K)  
"And Ty."  
"What in the hell is my..."  
At this I stopped listening. I rolled off Zack, my feet hitting the floor. Zack sat up, anger level visibly rising. Well the day started off good...  
"This is why I give orders, for your own good. No, I do not Krit!" Zack shouted.  
I wandered around the pile of clothes that surrounded our motel bed. I picked up a black shirt that lay there. It was clean. I threw it at Zack who caught easily in the air. He then went to work trying to maneuver it over his head while holding the phone to his ear. ****(That's tough!-K) (How would you know?-Z) (Uh...just guessing.-K)  
I picked up a pair of jeans and a black tank top and made my way into the bathroom, stripping off the extra large tee-shirt I stole from Zack that had been functioning as night clothes. I knew this would be my last shower before we hit the road. ****(She takes ridiculously long showers.-Z)  
When I came out of the bathroom my hair was still wet, lightly dripping down my clothes. Zack was lacing up his boots.  
"So, where are we headed?" I asked him.

His face showed he was still very much irritated.  
"Montana." he replied in a grumble.  
Oh look, pouty Zack is back, I thought to myself, smiling at the thought.  
"What's in Montana?" I continued.  
"My migraine." was his simple reply.  
I finished lacing up my own boots, scooped up all the clothes from the ground, threw them in a bag, and turned to Zack to await my orders. At this it was his turn to let out an amused look.  
"So Krit...?" I asked Zack who nodded.  
I could picture Krit hanging up the phone and saying, "Oh we are so dead..."  
"Well babe, go easy on him."  
Zack gave me a look of surprise at my defiance.  
"Just break one arm." I finished. **(Ouch.-K)**  
"Cade," Zack moved closer to me, "have I told you I love you today?" ****(Don't go there, Krit.-Z) (Quiet as a mouse.-K)  
"Today?" I pretended to think, "Um, no, which means you owe interest."  
Zack gave me an odd look.  
"Did I just say that? Oh, my god. I'm turning into a girly girl. We got to go now." I said in a disgusted tone.  
Zack laughed and grabbed my arm.  
"Come on."  
I managed to grab the motorcycle keys as he pulled me out the door.

***  
  
"We are so dead." Krit said.

"Next time, let me handle the phone calls." Syl told Krit.

Krit shot her an glare that I suspected was really meant for Zack. Syl rolled her eyes in response.

"He's coming?" I asked.

"Of course he's coming. He just had to chew me out first." Krit snapped.

"Well, we did directly disobey 'big brother's wishes'." Syl said, "We didn't really think he would be very pleased when he found out, anyway."

Krit sighed and nodded, his frustration leaving him.

"Yeah, I know." he agreed. He looked from Syl to me, "So what do we do in the meantime?"

"Zack would say we lay low until he gets here." I said, knowing what was coming next. **(And you should have.-Z) (Ah, lighten up, Zack.-K)**

"But that wouldn't be any fun." Syl finished.

Krit grinned.

"So what you're saying is we go party until Zack gets here?"

I felt myself grin along with Syl.

"Definitely." we both said.

We headed out the door, grabbing our various jean and leather jackets.

"You do realize that Zack is going to kill us, right?" Krit said as he closed the door.

"I quote a smart-ass we all know, 'I'm shakin' in my combat boots'." Syl replied.

"Well said." Krit agreed.

"Zack was right about one thing." I said.

"Oh? And what's that?" Krit asked.

"You two are a horrible influence." I said.

"Yep. We've corrupted you quite nicely." Syl said.

"And it was so much fun, too." Krit agreed, throwing an arm around my shoulders. **(You better keep your hands off my sister.-Z) (Oh, you're really not gonna like Chapter 2.-K) (What happens in Chapter 2?!-Z) (Nothing. Nothing at all.-K)**

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yep. You're dead." 

"Well, just remember our little problem, so we better be on our guard." Syl advised us.  
"Yeah, yeah. We've got two days. Plenty of time for Zack to get here." Krit remarked.  
"Big brother to the rescue." I dead-panned.  
"Come on." Krit grabbed my hand and lead me and Syl down the street.

---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay guys. Here we go. I'm getting a little more active with the writing parts and since I wrote practically the whole frelling thing I get my own Author's Note, yeah!! Hope you enjoy it. Will make more sense soon!  


Cade  



End file.
